Tomatina
by OtakuGirlChan
Summary: La "petite" Alizée avait pour mission de mettre Espagne et Romano ensemble car Lizzie en bonne fan girl en avait marre de les voir ne tourner autour sans pour autant s'approcher. Résumé complètement nul. Histoire tout guimauve et courte. Spamano


Préparant tranquillement du chocolat pour Bella, Tonio, Lovi et Zack (qu'elle et Bella avaient réussi à faire venir) . Alizée alias Bruxelles pensait à la façon de réussir sa mission, confié par Lizzie, celle de mettre Tonio et Lovi ensemble. Ils avaient beau être ses deux meilleurs amis ça n'allait pas être une tâche facile...vu la mauvaise fois de Lovi.

-Alizée fait attention à ce que tu fais.

-Hein ? Ah mon chocolat !

Belgique l'a regarda amusé en la voyant enlevé le bol de la casserole stréssée.

-Alors que vas-tu prévoir ?

-Pour ?

-Antonio et Lovino.

-Ah ça. Eh bien, j'hésite encore entre une Tomatina ou les bourrer.

-Je te conseillerais plutôt la Tomatina. Tu te rappelles au nouvel an ?

-Gnnnh.

Ding Dong ( bruit de sonnette complètement merdique)

-Je vais ouvrir. Quand à toi n'oublie pas de mettre du lait et du sucre dans le chocolat.

-Oui chef !

Bella partit ouvrir à nos trois retardataires, pendant que sa petite protégée finissait son chocolat.

-Vous voilà enfin ! J'ai bien cru que vous n'arriverez jamais !

-Haha, désolé Bella mais nous avons eu un légé contretemps. Expliqua Espagne en regardant Pays-Bas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?! S'exclama se dernier.

-Ne commencer pas vous deux ! S'énerva la blonde. Oh, bonjour Lovino, ça va ?

-Mouais.

Sur cette réponse, des plus énergiques, nos 4 pays rejoignirent la cuisine,faisant aussi office de salle à manger , ainsi que Alizée toujours occupée avec son cher et tendre chocolat.

-Hey, sporco pazzo t'as pas bientôt fini ?!

-Ca arrive Lovi.

-Lovi, tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable envers Alizée et Bella.

-Ta gueule, bastardo !

Alizée amena le chocolat, tant attendu, à table et nos 5 amis firent un véritable festin avec celui-ci ainsi que des churros venant d'Antonio. Le repas s'était passé sans encombre. Même Zack et Tonio s'étaient retenus pour ne pas se frapper dessus.

_Première étape, pensa la capitale de l'Europe, les convaincre de faire une Tomatina. Ca ne devrait pas être trop compliqué_.

-Hey les gars, ça...

-Je suis là, je te rappelle.

-Oups, désolé Bella, s'excusa la plus jeune. Ca vous dirait de faire une Tomatina ?

Espagne accepta sans hésitation et convainca Romano en lui disant qu'il fera des pâtes, ce soir. Pour ce qui est de Zack, il fut littéralement obliger par sa petite soeur qui ne lui laissa pas le choix. Ils se changèrent et partir dans le jardin. Antonio ramena les boîtes remplient de tomates ( c'est à ce demander s'il n'avait pas déjà tout prévu). Les équipes furent Antonio et Lovino d'un côté et Bella, Alizée et Zack de l'autre. La Tomatina pouvait enfin commencer.

_Prochaine et dernière étape, les mettre ensemble. Bon, je pense que la façon traditionnel est la meilleure. Les faires tomber l'un sur l'autre._

* * *

La Tomatina avait commencé depuis une bonne demi-heure. Zack et Bella s'étaient déjà ramassés une dizaine de tomates chaqu'un, Alizée avait disparu et Lovino et Antonio étaient aussi propre qu'un sous neuf.

-Hey, Tonio, elle est ou la sporco pazzo ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée et c'est assez inquiétant.

-Elle n'a pas peu disparaître en si peu de temps.

-Je ne parle pas de disparition. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'elle a des origines espagnoles et que d'après Bella, elle est une personne des plus stratégiques.

-Et alors ? C'est toi ou elle l'Espagne ? Toi. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter, enfoiré !

Mais c'est sur ses si belles paroles que Lovi se ramassa une tomate dans le dos. Le lancer était si fort que Lovino se retrouva sur Antonio dans une position des plus génante. À cet instant, Romano ressemblait plus à une tomate que un humain.

Remarquant Alizée derrière leurs dos, Romano voulut se venger mais fut retenu par l'ancien pirate. Lovino voulut rouspeter mais fut couper par les lèvres de son ancien boss. Espagne ne voyant pas d'opposition changa le rythme du baiser avec sa langue en un baiser passionné, l'italien passa ses bras autour du coup de l'espagnol alors que celui-ci enserra ses hanches. Ils n'attendirent pas de rentrer pour passer à l'acte ce qui ravie une certaine Fangirl.

-C'est dans la boîte ! S'écria l'Otaku. Lizzie sera fière de moi !


End file.
